Beauty and the Mountain Man
by AwkwardJello
Summary: A collection of cute fluffy one shots featuring my apprentice Safia and everyone's favorite mountain man.
1. Chapter 1: Clumsy Girl

"You want me to what?!" I demanded in annoyed surprise.

"I want you," Asra repeated. "To look after my apprentice for me while I'm gone."

I scoffed. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't you do it?" I folded my arms across my chest and glared at my friend.

Asra sighed. "You know why, Muriel. If I stay, Safia will keep bombarding me with questions. And I can't risk her going into a coma again. Besides," he added. "If Safia happens to see you, she'll forget about you." He looked down at the floor, his voice growing quiet. "Though I'd rather she didn't. I think you two would get along well."

I scowled. "It's already bad enough that you're always bothering me about taking care of your apprentice. I don't need someone else pestering me."

Asra laughed. "I wouldn't say she's the pestering type." He turned serious. "So, will you do it?" His pleading purple eyes met my green ones. "Please, Muriel. I don't want her to get hurt. I can't lose her again."

I continued silently scowling at Asra, before I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll look after her while you're on another one of your journeys."

The white-haired man smiled. "Thank you so much, Muriel. I know I can always count on you." His smile morphed into a smirk. "Who knows, maybe you and Safia might become the best of friends."

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"Well," Asra said, getting up from his stool and donning his feathered hat. "I'll be going now." He pulled up his scarf so that it was obscuring the lower half of his face. "Take care, Muriel." I grunted a good-bye, and Asra walked over to the hut's door. He gave Inanna's large wolf head one last pat, and then he was gone.

The only sound in the quiet hut now was the crackling of the dying embers in the fireplace. I leaned my head back against the wall, before slowly getting up and making my way to my bed. "Come on, Inanna," I said, as the wolf padded over to lay at the bed's feet. "It's getting late now." I lowered myself onto the cot and closed my eyes. "Good night."

* * *

I naturally woke up early, and today was no exception.

Inanna was already sitting up, her pointed ears perking up when she saw me awake. She affectionately nudged my hand with her nose. In response, I smiled and ruffled her fur. "Morning, Inanna."

The wolf whimpered and pawed at my legs. She was hungry.

I let out a snort, the closest thing I could make to a laugh. "Okay, okay," I assured my wolf companion. "Breakfast will be ready in a second."

I lumbered my way to the door, and stepped outside. The chickens didn't react much when I approached their nests. They weren't scared of me. They were used to my large, hulking form. So much better than people. Instead of running away, they flocked toward the seeds that I tossed at them. This gave me an opportunity to collect their eggs.

I then proceeded to gather berries from the nearby woods, Inanna happily trotting along beside me. After sniffing them to ensure they weren't poisonous, we went back to the hut and had our breakfast of berries and eggs.

After breakfast, I started my morning routine of gathering wood for the fire and renewing the protective charms around the woods. Those charms were important, because I was not about to deal with _him _today.

At this point, the sun was already high in the sky, and now came my least favorite part of the day: going into town.

Inanna whined and tried to follow me, but I firmly insisted that she stayed here. "I need you to look after the chickens for me," I told her. "I'll be back soon. And if _he _comes—" Inanna growled upon my mention of him—-"then you come find me." I patted her head. "Be a good girl, ok?"

The wolf wagged her long, black tail and licked my face. I smiled. "That's my girl. See you later." I pulled my hood over my face, and started my path out of the forest. Slowly, the trees grew fewer and fewer, until I emerged in a clearing near a cluster of buildings. Vesuvia.

It didn't take me long to find the magic shop where Asra's apprentice lived. Judging by the locked door and the cross-me-not charm on it, she was out. Having checked on her numerous times, I already knew her daily routine. I turned away from the shop and headed to the marketplace, careful to stay in the shadows. The hustle and bustle of the market streets were way too loud for my liking, but I trundled on anyway.

My sharp eyes spotted her immediately. She had fair skin, deep blue eyes, and long black hair that curled up at the ends. Asra's apprentice was currently chatting with who I assumed was a baker. The baker handed her a loaf of bread and said something that made her laugh. As I watched from the darkness, Safia gave the baker some coins and waved good-bye to him, then walked back onto the market street. While on the street, she accidentally dropped a pouch of herbs and some fruit from her basket, and stopped to pick them up.

She looked fine, so I proceeded to make my way out of the busy marketplace and back to the forest, when I saw it. A horse wagon, speeding way too quickly down the street.

"Out of the way!" the driver yelled. "My horses are out of control!" The wagon was heading straight for Safia, who was still in the middle of the street. She wasn't going to make it in time.

Driven by instinct, I rushed forward and pushed her out of the way, so that the horses' hooves barely missed my cloak by a few inches. The wagon harmlessly zoomed past us.

"Ow," a voice groaned from under me, and I realized I was pinning Safia to the ground. Feeling my face heat up, I quickly got up. The girl blinked several times and saw me standing over her.

"Be careful next time," I scolded her, before walking away. I did my job. She was going to forget me any moment now. I just needed to get away—

"Wait!" Crap, she followed me. _Why is she following me? _I tried to ignore her, and walked a little faster, but soon she caught up to me, panting from running after me. "I want to thank you for saving me back there!"

"I'm just doing my job," I grumbled. "Now go away." I turned the corner into an alleyway, and to my annoyance, the apprentice was _still following me. _

"Your job?" she repeated. "Wait, did Asra send you?" A spark of hope lit up in her blue eyes.

"That's none of your concern," I grunted, glaring at her. "Go away."

She sighed. "At least let me repay you first!" she insisted. "Here." She held out her bread. "Take this, as a sign of my gratitude."

"I don't want your bread," I said shortly. "And stop following me."

But the apprentice was persistent. "Please, I insist!" she cried, still holding out her pathetic loaf of bread to me. "I'm not leaving until you take it!"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll take your stupid bread." I snatched the bread from her, and she grinned.

"Thank you again," she said. She turned to go. "I'll leave you now." As soon as she turned the corner out of the alley, I heard her footsteps stop. "Wait, how did I get here? Hold on, where did my bread go?! Maybe I forgot to pick it up? But I could've sworn I was with the baker before…" Her footsteps faded away, and so did her continued muttering to herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Clumsy girl." I glanced down at the bread. _What am I supposed to do with this now? _I shuffled out of the alleyway. _Maybe the chickens will like it… _


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers No More

The goatman violently swipes his claws at me, slashing my side and making me stumble backwards. Blood trickles down from my body onto the forest floor.

"You should've stayed out of my way, you big, ugly killer!" the ghost snarls, before approaching the wounded peryton. The winged deer lies helplessly on the ground, unable to move. "Now, to finish _you _off—argh!" I tackle him, knocking him away from the Heart.

He glares at me, and I swear I see his red eyes become redder. "I thought I taught you your place already, Scourge. But I guess I'll have to teach you another lesson!" He kicks me in the chest and slashes his claws at my face, barely missing my right eye.

I try to take a lunge for him, but he dodges, and I trip over myself. At this point, my whole body is bleeding, and I'm starting to feel lightheaded. I look up, and I see Lucio approaching the Heart once more.

"Leave… now," I gasp, glaring at Lucio from my spot on the ground.

The goatman merely barks out a laugh. "I'm the Count of Vesuvia. _I _get to decide whether or not I want to leave. And right now"—he towers over the peryton like a hawk— "I don't."

"No," I plead, but to my horror, Lucio jabs his claws into the peryton's flesh, and rips out its bloody heart. The peryton falls limp, dead now.

Lucio grins, and I glare at him. "Thanks for the tribute," he says triumphantly, before he disappears into thin air.

I crawl over to the Heart. No_. No. _Just then, I hear fast footsteps approaching. I quickly throw myself over the peryton, determined to protect what was left of it . _What does he want now?_

A moment later, a familiar furry face appears next to mine. Inanna licks away the cut on my face, her yellow eyes staring at me in concern.

"Inanna!" I cry. "What are you doing here? Get out of here!" Inanna ignores me and continues licking my face. Then she turns to look at something behind her. I follow her gaze, and I see her. "You."

Safia is staring open mouthed at me. "You're hurt!" she exclaims, and immediately rushes forward.

The memory of goat claws slashing at me makes me flinch. "Don't touch me!" _What is she doing here? Doesn't she see how much danger she's in? What does she want from me?_

Safia stops, and holds up her hands. "Alright, I won't." Her eyes trail down to the winged deer. I immediately curl up over it. I won't let anyone else come near the Heart.

"Leave, you're not needed here," I tell her briskly, and I proceed to stand up. Instead, I wobble and fall over.

Safia takes a slow step towards me. "Let me help you," she says. There is no sign of malice in her eyes, only concern.

"I don't need your help," I growl. _Why is she so bent on helping me? _"I can walk on my own." I try to stand up again, only to sit back down with a small whimper of pain.

She crouches down so we're eye-level. "Maybe you can, but you shouldn't have to." She holds out her hands. "Please, let me help."

Even though I still don't trust her, I sigh. "Fine." I take her outstretched hand, and she pulls me to my feet. She stumbles a little under my weight, but she soon rights herself. I blush despite the blood covering my body.

We limp through the forest together, Inanna padding protectively at our side. Suddenly, I hear a branch snap.

My expression darkens. "He's back."

Next thing I know, Lucio's ugly goat form appears before us. He snarls at Safia and me, and charges at us, only to slam into a magical barrier. I look at Safia. She has her face concentrated on keeping the magical shield up.

I tug at her hand. "This way," I tell her. I lead her down another path through the forest, Inanna running ahead of us. Lucio tries to follow, but stops upon seeing the magical charms I put up this morning.

"You can't run from me forever!" he furiously howls, before vanishing.

It doesn't take us long to reach my hut. Inanna headbutts the door open, and we tumble inside. I slam the door close, and we take a moment to catch our breath. After a moment of silence, I notice Safia looking around the hut. Our eyes meet, and we stare at each other for a moment, before I clear my throat.

"Thanks," I say, my cheeks heating up again. I force my expression into a scowl. "Now leave."

Inanna whuffs and sits down in front of the door. Her message is clear. No one is leaving the hut.

"Fine, take a moment to catch your breath," I huff at Safia, as if she had a choice to leave in the first place. "_Then _leave." I sit myself down on a rickety stool.

Safia looks warily at the door. "What was that out there?"

I darken. "Nothing," I growl. I really don't want to talk about Lucio right now.

Safia raises an eyebrow at me, as if she knows I'm hiding something. When I say nothing else, she asks, "What's your name?"

I look suspiciously at her. "Why do you want to know my name?" What's the point? Even if I tell her, she'll forget me. Unless…

Safia shrugs. "So I know what to call you."

I scoff. "Just don't call me." We sit in awkward silence for a little bit, until I let out a sigh. "...Muriel."

Safia grins. "I'm Safia," she introduces herself. She holds out her hand. When I don't take it, she awkwardly lets it fall to her side.

"I know."

She gives me a puzzled look. "You do?" She frowns a little. "Sorry, I don't remember you."

"Good," I huff. "You shouldn't."

"No, it's just"—Safia makes a bunch of weird gestures with her hands—"I'm missing my memories, so I can't remember anything, including you."

I roll my eyes, annoyed. "I know that too." Asra told me about this. How he brought Safia back to life, and had to teach her how to be human again due to her lost memories.

Safia stares at me, speechless. When she doesn't say anything, I go to clean up my wounds. Suddenly, she takes a step towards me. "We need to get you fixed up!" she declares.

I shrink away from her. "I can do it myself."

She hesitates. "Are you sure?"

I huff. "Yes." I limp over to a bucket in the corner. I shrug off my cloak and start cleaning myself. That's when I notice Safia eyeing my muscles. "What?" I demand.

She realizes she's staring at me, and quickly averts her eyes. "Nothing!" she squeaks. I see a blush forming on her face.

Inanna trots over to her and curls up around her feet. Safia sits down, and leans back into the wolf's fluffy fur. A moment later, I hear soft snoring coming from the two of them.

I gaze at them from my spot in the corner. They look surprisingly peaceful, as if earlier they weren't being chased by ghost goats.

I shudder at the thought of Lucio, and I wipe away the last of the blood on me.

* * *

I'm done cooking the eggs, when I hear Safia stir awake behind me. I turn around, and the girl's eyes widen.

"You're awake," I say.

She tenses, and gets into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she demands. "How did I get here?"

For a moment, I'm confused, and then I remember. The curse. She forgot about me because of the curse.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Guess I'll have to do this. I rummage around my shelf for the pouch of myrrh, and I hand it to Safia.

She looks very confused, until the smell hits her nose and her expression turns to one of recognition.

"Muriel!" she exclaims upon seeing me.

"Now do you remember?" I ask, a blush spreading on my cheeks. I've never given anyone else a pouch of myrrh before. And now that I have, I regret it.

She nods. "What was that? How come I forgot you?"

"It's a spell," I inform her. "When people don't see me, they forget about me."

"Will I forget you again?" she asks, looking worried.

"Not if you have that," I answer, gesturing to the pouch of myrrh in her hands. There's no going back now.

She grins, all sign of worry gone. "Good. You're too cute to forget."

My face turns red. "W-what?!" _Did she just call me… _"I'm not, I mean, that's not—" I struggle to speak, unsure of how to respond. Safia merely watches me, amusement dancing in her blue eyes. Finally, I blurt out in a rush, "I changed my mind, you can't have any eggs. Go away."

I hold the eggs away from her, until I give up and hand the plate to her. I do my best not to make eye contact because my face is still red as a tomato.

I stare hard at the floor while Safia takes a bite of her eggs. As she eats, she looks around the hut thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" I ask without thinking. Now I wish I hadn't spoken.

"Making sure I remember this place," she responds.

I frown suspiciously. "Why?"

She gives me a soft smile, and I feel my cheeks heat up. "It feels so much like home here. I don't want to forget it."

Her answer is simple, yet it sends a complex mix of emotions through me. I feel confused, but I also feel…warm? I've never felt it before. It's a strange feeling, but I don't think it's bad. Which makes it even stranger.

I don't realize that I'm feeling flattered.


	3. Chapter 3: Favorites

**Ah thanks for your review, Saf! Safia is the name of my MC when I play the actual game lol. I didn't want to use my real name, so I changed it up a bit. And yes, I, too, love my mountain man3**

* * *

"Hey, Muriel," Safia says. "Let's play a game."

I frown slightly. "What kind of game?"

Safia grins mischievously. "It's a game to get to know each other better. It's called 'Favorites.'"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Why do you want to know me better? We just met."

Safia laughs. "That's _exactly_ why I want to play. You seem like an interesting guy. I want to know more about you."

I blush. Safia thinks I'm… interesting? Most people just think I'm scary and run away. But then that means they won't bother me.

I cast my eyes to the hut's door, trying to calculate how long it would take me to run outside.

Safia's smile dampens a little. "You don't have to play if you don't want to," she reassures me. "You don't seem like the type who gets company very often. That's why I thought it would be fun to get to know each other a little more." She shifts awkwardly in her seat. "But if you're _that _uncomfortable, then I won't force you. I'll just… shut up."

She looks kind of sad now. I'm quiet for a moment, before I heave a sigh. "How do you play this game of yours?" I ask cautiously.

Her eyes light up. "It's really simple," she answers. "We basically ask each other questions about our favorite things. Like, what's your favorite animal?"

I blink slowly. "A favorite… animal?"

"Yeah. What animal makes you happy when you see it?"

I think about my answer. What animal… makes me happy? I remember the time Inanna and I found a couple of bear cubs in the forest. It didn't take long to find their mother, and I almost lost my eye from that. Still, seeing the cubs happily reunited with their mother…

"Bears," I answer. Inanna lifts her head up from her spot on the floor and gives me an offended whine.

_Excuse me?! _she demands.

I smile softly. "Inanna is ok too."

Safia lets out one of her ringing laughs. "Great! Now I need to answer the question. Let's see." She taps her chin thoughtfully. "I really like… dogs!"

Inanna frowns slightly. _Eh. Close enough_, is what she tells me before lying back down on the ground.

I blink, not knowing what to do with this information. "Okay," I finally say. "Now what?"

"Now _you _ask me a question about _my_ favorite things!" Safia explains, gesturing to me.

"Oh. Okay. Um." I'm not sure what to ask. I find myself fidgeting with the pouch on my belt containing the forget-me-not. "What's your favorite… flower?"

Safia smooths down the silky fabric of her skirt. "Carnation," she answers. "I really like how their petals feel. It calms me down when I rub my fingers on them. How about you?"

Should I show her? Before I know what I'm doing, I take out the pouch with the forget-me-not and hold it out to her. She gently takes it and opens the pouch. After peeking inside, she looks up at me.

"Forget-me-nots?" she guesses. I nod. She opens the pouch and regards its contents thoughtfully. "Aren't these from the South, though?"

_The South. _I quickly snatch back my pouch. For a moment, I think Safia is going to ask me more questions, and I brace myself. But to my relief, she claps her hands instead. "Next question then!" she says, changing the subject. "What's your hobby?"

I frown. "A hobby?"

Safia snorts. "Don't tell me you don't know what a hobby is. You know, something you like to do in your spare time?"

I look at the pile of wood scraps on my bed. "I whittle," I answer. "Is that a hobby?"

"Do you like whittling?" Safia asks. I shrug. "Then that's a hobby!"

"Oh." Remembering the next part of the game, I ask, "What's your hobby?"

Safia smiles, looking pleased that I actually asked her something by will. "I knit," she answers confidently, and she holds up the woolly wristers she's wearing on her arms. "See these? I made them! It took me a few months." She tilts her head. "I could make you something, too, if you want."

My cheeks turn pink. "N-no thanks," I decline, shifting my green gaze to the floor. After a while, I look up. "So now it's my turn to ask a question?"

She nods. I grunt. "This is tiresome." I close my eyes to think of a question to ask. What else do I want to know about Safia? I don't really know. I usually just mind my own business. I don't think about other people. Finally, I come up with, "What's your favorite color?"

"Damn, I like a lot of colors," Safia mutters. I eye her blue shawl and her blue skirt. "Okay, you got me," she laughs, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "I like blue. How 'bout you?"

I shrug. "Green is okay."

Safia smiles. "Like your eyes?"

I feel my face go warm. "That has nothing to do with my eyes." I get up. "Can we stop playing now? I'm going to make dinner."

Safia also stands up from her stool. "Yeah, I think that's enough for today." She starts to walk to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Muriel."

"Where are you going?" I ask.

Safia looks at me quizzically. "I'm going home," she answers. "I don't want to disturb you anymore. So I'm just gonna go now."

"You can stay," I blurt out, surprising both of us. My ears turn red. "You must be hungry. I can make something for you, too."

Safia bites her lip hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yes. Plus,"—I cast a dark look at the door—"it's dangerous out there."

"Well, if you insist…" Safia turns around and sits herself back down on the stool.

I pause for a moment before adding, "And… your game wasn't too bad. I guess." I turn my face away so she can't see my blush.

* * *

**Alright so the majority of this fic is going to be oneshots that are loosely connected, if that even makes sense lol. There might be some "stories" that will need multiple parts, but for the most part, each chapter is a separate oneshot.**

**Also, some of these oneshots might sound familiar because they are from Muriel's route, but I might change the context a little so it's an actual oneshot and not the continuation of one big story. Other chapters will be purely from my imagination. I just wanted to write some mountain man oneshots T-T**


	4. Chapter 4: Scarf and Eel

**Safia's POV**

Bright, colorful banners flutter and dance in the air, accompanied by the light trill of music in the distance. Muriel and I walk side by side past various market stalls with hollering merchants, all advertising their goods.

"I haven't been here before," Muriel comments, eyeing all the colors with distrust, concern… and curiosity.

"This is Red Street. It's Vesuvia's fashion district," I inform him.

Muriel furrows his brow. "Fashion? You mean… everyone here is buying clothes?"

I shrug. "Some of them are, but not all." I point at a market stall selling bread and fruits. "There are some food stands here too." My eyes land on the entrance to an outdoor theater. "Ooh, there's even a theater here! We should check that out sometime."

Muriel gazes at the excitement on my face, and lets out a grumpy "Hmph." He's scowling at everything, but I sense some longing in his green-eyed gaze.

It takes me a few minutes to realize he's staring at something, and I swivel my head to see what caught his eye. It's a small booth, filled with colorful scarves.

I look back at Muriel. He's still staring at the booth, unblinking. "Do you want one?" I ask.

Muriel jumps and breaks his gaze away from the booth. "Wh-what?"

"A scarf! Or something else from the booth!" I gesture towards the market stall. "Do you want one?"

Muriel frowns. "Why would I want one?" he asks, confused.

I stare at him, trying to come up with an answer to his question. "It's… just something nice to have. It's soft. It can keep you warm."

Muriel still looks perplexed. _Is the concept of comfort so foreign to him?_

I suddenly have the urge to buy a scarf for Muriel. My feet carry me over to the scarf booth.

"Hey there," I greet the vendor.

The scarf seller smiles at me. I see gold bangles adorning their wrists, and a shawl just as bright as the scarves they're selling wrapped around their shoulders. "Hello, hello! Can I help you?"

I spot Muriel standing a wary distance from the booth. He's watching us like a hawk.

"I'm looking for a scarf," I tell the vendor.

They nod. "Yes, yes, we have those in abundance. But what kind?"

"Something simple and warm," I answer. "Not too flashy, please." _It's no use getting Muriel something he won't wear._

The vendor's bangles let out an excited jingle as they clap their hands happily. "Oh, wonderful! Yes, I think we can find something for you!" They pull out a basket full of scarves and offer it to me.

I lift up a dark pink scarf. "No." I toss aside an ugly yellow one. "Ew, no." I shake my head at one with blue and purple stripes. "Doesn't match his eyes." I frown at a red and gold scarf. "Uh…"

And then I see it. It's a dark, muted green. Nice and simple, just how I want it. Plus, it looks warm.

I pick up the green scarf. "This one. It's perfect." I hand the scarf seller a few coins and scurry back to Muriel.

Muriel stares at the scarf suspiciously as I hold it up to him. "This is for you," I tell him.

He looks utterly confused. "Why?"

I take in his scars, and his ragged cloak. "You deserve nice things."

Muriel blinks, uncomprehending. "No, I don't."

I frown. "Why would you think that?"

Muriel scowls. "Because I'm just… I just don't deserve those things."

My heart sinks. I can't help wondering what happened to him to make him say something like that. Still, I'm not letting him get away so easily.

I wrap the scarf lightly around his neck. I feel him tense up, but he doesn't pull off the scarf. It fits snugly around his neck, and it partially covers up that chain he's always wearing.

"Keep it," I say firmly.

He stutters. "F-fine." He glares at me, but there's also a blush painting his cheeks. It's kinda cute. He examines his new scarf, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers. "So. People just go here and buy very soft things to wear?"

I grin up at him. "Yes. Or they get some food, or just spend time with each other. It's a way to pass the time."

Muriel looks around at all the people enjoying themselves, walking together, laughing together. "I thought there'd be more violence."

I'm taken aback. "Violence?" I echo.

Muriel darkens. "The coliseum," he explains. "That's how people used to entertain themselves in Vesuvia." He closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh. "Blood and sport."

The coliseum. I've heard stories about it. It was the place of bloody fights and death, all for the sake of entertaining the crowd. It thrived under Lucio's rule, and shut down with his death. I wonder, was Muriel there once?

_Maybe he just didn't like the violence. _"It's not like that here," I reassure Muriel. "It's safe."

He scoffs, clearly not believing me. "I doubt that."

Without really thinking, I take Muriel's hand, which dwarfs mine in comparison, fair skin against tan. "Let me prove it to you then." I lead him further down the street.

He stutters, but he still follows after me, looking a little lost. He's staring intensely at our joined hands, but he doesn't pull away either. "Where are you taking me now?" he asks, his cheeks pink.

Hmm, that's a good question. I want to show him it's safe here, but more than that, I want him to have fun. I need to get some sort of idea of what places he finds fun, though. "Where do you want to go?"

Muriel takes a moment to think, then answers, "Home."

Of course he would say that. I laugh and shake my head. "Where else?"

Muriel sighs. "I don't know then. You decide."

I spot the square up ahead. It's small, not too crowded, and I can hear cheerful music coming from there. I steer Muriel towards our destination.

As we walk hand-in-hand there, I feel Muriel hesitate a second near an eel stand. He closes his eyes and sniffs the air carefully.

"Do you want some eel?"

He jumps. "What! No." He blushes, before adding quietly, "I don't have money."

_Okay, he definitely wants eel. _I shrug and pull out my coin purse.

"What are you doing?" Muriel asks, alarmed. But I ignore him and approach the eel vendor. Seconds later, I come back with the eel on a stick and place it in his hand.

I see confusion and wonder battling each other in his eyes. "What do I owe you?" he asks, looking up from his new prize.

"Nothing. It's a gift."

His eyes widen slightly. "Oh." He glances down hesitantly at the eel, before he takes a slow nibble from it. "It's acceptable," he mutters.

We walk away from the hustle and bustle of the food stalls and stop in the shadows of some pillars nearby. Muriel continues taking small bites out of his eel. He tries to hide his soft smile behind his scarf, but is unsuccessful.

An elderly man sets up a one-man band in the center of the square. I see Muriel relax as the cheerful music reaches our ears.

"I… suppose this isn't so bad," he says.

I laugh. Mission accomplished. "Told you so."

Muriel glances down at his eel, then holds it out to me, cheeks flushing pink.

I flash a bright grin at him, and take a bite of the eel in his hand. His eyes widen, like he didn't actually expect me to accept his offer. His blush intensifying tenfold, he huffs and quickly jerks the eel back to himself.

"Th-that's enough," he grumbles, looking away. I laugh and swallow the sweet and smoky eel. Muriel eyes the spot on the eel where I bit it. Then he continues slowly eating it. "Scarf. Eel. It's too many things," he protests.

I roll my eyes. "It's just two things. Asra brings me all sorts of stuff from his journeys all the time. And I have enough coin from the shop. We live comfortably."

Muriel frowns at me. "You should keep it for more important things."

"It's my money," I counter. "That means I can spend it on whoever and whatever I want."

"And you… wanted to spend it on me?" he asks.

"Yes."

Muriel shakes his head. "You don't make any sense." But he looks like he's thinking about what I said.

The two of us stand in comfy silence while he finishes up his eel. When he does, he straightens up awkwardly, and rubs the back of his head.

"...Thanks," he mutters to me, before shuffling off, leaving me no time to answer. I smile softly to myself before following after him.


End file.
